Infinity Blade: Revival
by Billyyumyum2X4
Summary: This is how I imagine the story had Jori killed Ausar before he had gotten to the vault of tears and freed Galath.


**Hey, I'm going to take a long time to write this one, as this being my favorite game, I want my fanfic done right. No halfassed chapters. I'm going to try my best for this.**

* * *

 **Raidriar watched as** a human approached the black knight that guarded his throne. _Not much of a guard, but a test to see how these mortals fight, as he dies so easily._ He thought. He was glad he turned the knight into a lesserdeathless. 

training new ones became such a bother after they died every 20 something years. _After all this time, I thought he might have learned something. But no. He_ _ **never**_ _wins. Ever. If I train another, I'll make sure he's_ _ **worth**_ _something with a blade, and not another pushover like the rookbanes._

Theknight clad in steel armor fought the black knight very well. Parrying and blocking attacks as necessary, slashing and stabbing when openings were available. _This isn't Ausar, so who_ _ **is**_ _this? They use the aegis forms..._ Raidriar  
thought. 

The knight finished Raidriar'sguard with a swift sword in the gut, followed by a kick off his blade. "Who are you, brave knight?" Heasked.

"I am the voice of freedom! I will bring yourtyranny to an end!" The knightresponded. "Powerful words,but let's see if you as good as you say." He jumpedfrom his throne, immediately entering the aegis battle stance. "Come. Face your  
doom!" He shouted.

The knight copied him, using the same stance. Raidriar opened with a flurry of blows, some hittingtheir mark, others being blocked. The knight, being heavily wounded, unleashed a flash of white and blue energy, stunning Raidriar. _What was_ _ **that**_ _?_ He  
thought.

the knight tookthis opening, and slashedat him repeatedly. " _Enough!"_ Raidriar shouted, kicking the knight "I'll offer you a choice, join me, and learn the true meaning of power, or die. You need not perish this day."

the knight kneeled down to him. "You have made a wise choice. There are others like me, who abuse their deathless power. Together, we will slay them all." He said, walking back to his throne.

 **20 years later**

* * *

A figureclad in black metal armor, a helm with chain mesh covering his face and ears, weilding a greenish tower shield and a yellow sword with an indent along the back side walked to a cliff and stood looked at the castle

in the distance, about ten miles away. "Father...I will avenge you." This was _not_ what he said, but rather what it translated to.

Almost at the castle now, he approached a bridge over a stream. As he did so, a rookbane walked over to him. It groaned, then assumed a fighting stance. Siris did the same, and battle ensued. The rookbane started with a slow downward slash with its blade,which  
/he easily parried. Another downward slash followed by a side sweep. Both parried, causing the rookbane to lose its balance. Siris took the opportunity to slash at its exposed belly. Unfortuonatly for the rookbane, it had no lightning

defense. Hecut open the rookbane causing two things to happen. First, it opened its guts, which started spilling on the floor. Second, lightning coursed through its body, making it spasm before collapsing on the ground.

He had almost mastered his Nerrix, but even if he did, he loved that sword. It had been given to him after his father had been killed as the usual fate was for the chosen sacrifices. He had a different sword, but he was saving it for his fight with  
/the tyrant. _The Lady Finger_ the merchant had called it. A sparkly red blade with a shining gold handle. It was said to hold the power to drain health, but he was unsure of this. It had certainly seemed like it contained some form of power,  
/but life draining didn't feel right. Only one way to find out, right?

Siris continued down the path and another tall figure aproached him. This one, he hadn't remembered the name of.

The man was shirtless, and had scars across his body. He wore a horned helmet with glowing red eyes. The eyes were diagonal slits in the metal helm that almost met at the bottom.

They assumed battle stances and Siri's notes something. _He's already wounded somehow. His left shoulder is partially dislocated._

Siris smashed the creature's shoulder with his shield, earning a shrill scream from it. The creature knelt on the floor, as if asking for a quick death, even holding it's head high to expose its neck.

He swung his blade hard, cleaving off the monster's head. Then, of course, looted the remains.


End file.
